cody_kanek_next_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Kameron(Kanek)the Hedgehog
"YAHOOOO!!! THIS IS SWEET!"- Kanek the Hedgehog Kameron the Hedgehog (Nicknamed Kanek) is a 15 year old Blue and Black Hedgehog with Super Speed(Top Speed rivals Sonic the Hedgehog) and psychokinectic abibilties. He fights with Cody and Friends to stop Zarex from taking over the Outer Rim 'Early Life' Kameron the Hedgehog was born on the planet: Outer Rim by Kyonik the Hedgehog(Father)(''article needed)'' Alicia the Hedgehog(Mother)(article needed), He was a carefee hedgehog that inherited his speed from his father, and also his psychokinetic abilities from his mother. The Reason why they have these these powers is because Kyonik and Alicia had a rough laboratory project gone wrong that gave Kyonik Super Speed and Alicia pschokinetic abilites for unknown reasons. At 12 years old Zarex "Royal Blue" The Dark Evil Presents-Cody's Dad Secretly(article needed) came and badly wounded Kanek's parents which put them into a coma. Kanek then want ed revenge on Zarex so he went looking for help as he didn't want to go to a foster home and ran away(He was 12 at this time) where he met Cody "Royal Blue" the Hedgehog(article needed) and his sister Holly "Royal Blue" the Hedeghog(article needed) and learned that they are also trying to stop Zarex from taking over Outer Rim, and Kanek proudly joined. 'Personality' Kanek is a mostly carefree guy who dosn't show any sadness that often. He at some points trys to get a "girlfriend" but mostly fails as he claims he is a "Ladies Man". He also has a unstable attitude and a "smart" mouth which gets him into trouble a lot but brushes it off most of the time he also cares alot about his friends despite being felt "Left out". 'Powers and Abilities' As previously explained Kameron inherited his powers by his parents which by them he has, Super Speed and Psychokinetic Powers. *He can do a Super Spin Dash and further increase the power of it with his telekinisis. *He has a unique fighting style that he uses he speed mostly at. *His telekinisis can control minds but requires all of his energy so it powers him down afterwords . *He can harness anybodys power and copy it for a limited time thought this can be permanent when done for 24 Hours. *It seems he can control the roughness of his quiles because when he Spin Dashes his spikes are hard as Buzzsaws, but when he is not using them they seem soft as actual hair. Gallery Kameron the Hedgeho Official Look.jpeg Kameron the Hedgehog Offical Look.jpeg 'Trivia' *Kanek's name has been changed 3 times the first being: Kyonik, then Kazek, then Kanek(as his nickname, as his real name is Kameron). *His creator has basically all the Personality traits Kanek has. *His real and official name was going to be changed a 4th time to Kameron, but was rejected due to constant name changes. *He went through Big Design Choices over the years orignally just a generic Sonic recolor of green in 2008 but changed a lot through out the years of 2008-2013 Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters